Stud Party
by VioletandScarlet
Summary: summary: Sakura and Naruto plan to get married and decide to keep it secret for the meantime but Anko spills out the news to every one in Konoha. Now to make up for it she's put to work with Jiraiya to organize and host a stud party.


Author's notes:

This is not actually my fanfic but mine and my friend Bianca's. Well we couldn't make a good story by ourselves so we put both our ideas together. by the way Dan is still alive in this fic and is still Tsunade's boyfriend ^_^ he he STILL.... and Itachi's good this time

Disclaimer:

i do not own Naruto or any other character besides the characters I made up and if i did own Naruto Tsunade and Jiraiya would be married and Dan didn't exist sorry Dan-lovers

* * *

Sakura and Naruto have been dating for 4 years already and Naruto wanted to pop the question. One day he asked Sakura out to dinner. So after dinner Naruto without hesitation knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring and asked Sakura:

"Sakura I've been waiting for the perfect moment to ask you this, Will you marry me?"

"Yes of course Naruto I will marry you"

He walked his fiancée home and went home to get some rest.

The next day.....

They went to the Hokage tower to announce their engagement to Tsunade and Jiraiya, their sensei. The couple raced each other up the stairs and both of them bumped into Shizune but because of their excitement they paid no attention to her and kept running towards Tsunade's office. They knocked and Tsunade told them to enter. She had just dismissed Anko when the two told her about the news. Little did they know that Anko was listening in on their conversation. Naruto made Tsunade promise that she wouldn't announce it until they were ready. Anko left and started gossiping about Sakura and Naruto. and soon the whole village knew about the wedding. A week later and Sakura had just told her that today was going to be the day that their engagement be announced just then a ninja from the interrogation squad approached her and told her:

"the whole village knows about the engagement Hokage-sama why make an announcement now?"

"What? That was to be kept secret until they wanted to announce it. Who had spread it to the village?"

"Uh... Anko-sempai did."

She called in Anko to her Office along with Sakura and Naruto. Jiraiya also happened to be there.

"Sakura, Naruto what do you suppose Anko do to make it up to you?"

"Maybe she can help ero-sennin host the stud party for us?" Naruto said

"There's an idea" Jiraiya added

"Then it's settled Jiraiya she's working with you." Tsunade finalized

When they exited Tsunade's office Anko asked:

"Jiraiya-sama what do we do first?"

"We need to arrange for the dancers first."

"Ok so who do you have in mind?"

"Kakashi... and Itachi and Gaara and Neji and Sasuke and Sai"

Anko blushed when Jiraiya mentioned Kakashi.

"Anko let's go ask Kakashi first."

She followed Jiraiya to Kakashi's apartment

As the copy ninja was reading one of his perverted books a knock came on the door

"Kakashi are you there? We need a word with you!" Jiraiya called from the other side of the door

Kakashi ran and opened the door revealing Anko and Jiraiya standing in front of him

"So what do you need me for?" asked Kakashi

"Uh as the gossip spreading around the village that Naruto and Sakura are getting married we wanted you to be uh… a dancer at the stud party…. So what do you say?" Anko asked Kakashi nervously

But much to her surprise Kakashi nodded and agreed that he would indeed be a dancer in his student's stud party.

"That was easier than I thought" Jiraiya sighed in relief

"One down….." Anko whispered to herself

Next they went to Sasuke's house in the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke was a little shocked when he was asked to dance but Anko and Jiraiya managed to convince him that he needs to do this for his friends.

After all the convincing they got all their dancers ready Anko had a thought

"Jiraiya-sama, why don't you dance too?"

"I was asked to host it not dance Anko."

"Oh come on the party will be a lot more fun if you dance too"

"Wait I'll dance on one condition…."

"And what would that be?"

"If Dan dances as well…."

"Fine… deal."

A week passed and tonight was the night of the stud party Naruto was sent on a mission 2 days ago with Yamato and hasn't returned….

"You all know what to do right? Just stay calm and perform as we rehearsed." Anko told the dancers

The audience was all female. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and even Temari and Natsume came all the way from Suna to congratulate Naruto and Sakura. Kurenai, Shizune, Tsunade and to much of their surprise Adviser Koharu was there as well. Jiraiya secretly invited some of his, Dan's and Tsunade's old friends, namely Kumiko, Jiraiya's 'little sister'; Kana, Tsunade's stepsister; Ameko and Mizuko their old classmates when they were still in the academy. And a few more kunoichi came to the party.

The dancers got dressed and went to their positions… got ready as they were about to dance.

5 minutes of waiting and then the lights went off. When it turned back on it was dim and a huge cake was rolled in, in the middle of the room. Then behind the cake appeared Gaara and Sai wearing short shorts, a black bow tie, suspenders, black shoes, long socks and no shirt. When they opened the top of the humongous cake, there stood Kakashi in the same outfit as the two boys. Loud screams and whistles came from the audience as Kakashi did his sexy dance. 0-0 Sai and Gaara caught Anko's eye and she mouthed to them that they should dance as well, the two started to dance but I think it was more of a robot dance than a sexy dance. –backstage—Jiraiya did his invisibility jutsu and rushed over to the dancers he bonked Sai and Gaara on the head and said

"You guys! Dance properly just follow Kakashi's lead and you'll be fine."

Still no progress they didn't even think of following Kakashi dance and continued their funny but weird robot-sexy dance. The girls got annoyed and threw eggs and tomatoes at them. One egg hit Sai square in the face. So they retreated through the back doors signaling the other dancers to take their places. The back door suddenly opened and two big silver boxes appeared. They suddenly 'exploded' revealing Itachi and Neji in their place. They danced a little (hehe better that Gaara and Sai thankfully) towards the door pulling out this time a giant blue cake. The cake burst open and there was Dan dancing. O_O was Tsunade's only expression and when she raised her hand to cover her gaping mouth she realized that her nose was bleeding. She thought of leaving but Sakura who had just come out of the CR bumped into her.

"Tsunade-sama please stay a little while longer? Wait why do you want to leave?"

Tsunade pointed her finger towards the middle of the room….. Sakura's eye twitched and her mouth fell open thinking to herself 'oh my gosh! It's weird enough if Itachi and Neji are dancing but Dan as well??'

A deep blush formed on Sakura's face then looked at her sensei

"See Sakura I told you I should have left"

-too late-……

It was time for the next dancers and Dan and the others had just finished their act. A man with a dark blue robe came through the doors and walked mysteriously across the room until he reached the center in full view of everyone. He suddenly shrugged his robe off in one flawless movement and there he stood every girl practically drooling and marveling at the Sasuke dressed in the same outfit as the other dancers. He dance a little bit but got really annoyed because of the girls hollering and whistling at him

"I'll end this a little early then" he murmured to himself too faint for any of the girls to hear

The stopped dancing and stood there for a moment then as if acting on impulse he turned his head and did a fire ball jutsu on the door. A minute later the flames cleared and at the door was a form slowly coming into view, Jiraiya in full posturing mode. O_O was also the girls expressions when they saw Jiraiya. Loud screams of terror and squealing of 'my eyes, my eyes they burn!!!' were heard in the room as all the guests fled in terror upon seeing the toad sage. Dan quickly covered Jiraiya with Sasuke's rode and pushed him back in the dressing room to force him to change back to his normal clothing. 5 minutes later and Naruto accompanied by Tsunade and Sakura entered the dressing room.

"Hey Ero-sennin what's going on? A lot of people were screaming like they've seen a monster or something"

"Well Naruto Jiraiya here was supposed to dance at the stud party he and Anko arranged for Sakura and well…. He kind of frightened all the guests." Dan explained

"Don't feel bad Ero-sennin it's not all a waste" Naruto laughed nervously

"Yeah at least everyone had a good time" Sakura tried to reassure him

"Fine, fine I'll be a good sport just because you're getting married tomorrow"

And then it finally came a new day dawned on Konoha and Sakura and Naruto were already wed a little later after the reception they waved good bye to their friends and family and went off to their honeymoon

And they all lived sort of happily ever after…………… THE END

summary:

Sakura and Naruto plan to get married and decide to keep it secret for the meantime but Anko spills out the news to every one in Konoha. Now to make up for it she's put to work with Jiraiya to organize and host a stud party. Will she be able to succeed or will she fail miserably?


End file.
